Housings according to the invention preferably hold modular input-output modules, i.e., electric or electronic modules, which are used in control installations or in process automation. The housings here are typically placed on, for example, a mounting and/or carrier rail, and connected with a bus system or a bridge system. One or more plug-in modules are inserted in the housing, so that, when replacing a plug-in module, the appropriate module is pulled out, and a new or appropriate different module can be plugged in. To pull off an inserted module, strong retention forces must often be overcome, because the plug-in connectors with high pole number exert a strong retention force. Therefore, the replacement of individual or multiple plug-in modules is time consuming and laborious.
In addition, as a rule, numerous such housings, designed as carrier housings, for example, are held adjacently to each other in close proximity on a carrier rail, or on another carrier rail. Moreover, several carrier rails can be arranged next to each other, resulting in a whole array of housings equipped with plug-in modules. To reduce the construction space required for such an array, the individual housings sit very close to each other, so that the space available for using tools to remove plug-in modules is rather limited.
In any case, it is necessary to ensure the reliable functioning of the plug-in modules. For this reason as well, housings have been described where the functioning is ensured by locking the inserted plug-in modules, to ensure the functioning. For this purpose, devices have been described in the state of the art, in which a plug-in module is screwed to a housing to allow a secure hold. This disadvantage here is particularly the more complicated disassembly, and also that the user needs to use both hands, one to hold the plug-in module firmly, and the other to turn the screwdriver.
In another known system, a new plug-in module can be inserted into an empty plug-in space, where the latching of the housing of the plug-in module achieves an engagement effect, so that the plug-in module is held securely, and the assembly requires merely a plugging motion along a straight line. However, the disadvantage of this known state of the art is that when replacing a plug-in module, the removal requires, on the one hand, unlocking several connection elements, and, on the other hand, pulling off the unlocked plug-in module against strong retention forces.
In a dense arrangement of a multitude of housings over a surface area, there is only little space between the individual housing, as described above, to insert an unlocking tool or the like, so that, in the state of the art, several unlocking elements usually have to be unlocked, and then the plug-in module needs to be pulled off against the strong retention force.
According to another known state of the art, the plug-in module is inserted without engagement into a plug-in connector, and, to detach the plug-in module, a lever is thrown, pushing the plug-in connector out via a cam or the like. However, the disadvantage of this state of the art is that there is no locking function, so that the loading is unilateral when the plug-in module is pushed out, with the result that the plug-in module is not pushed out along a straight line. This solution as well requires the successive actuation of several mechanisms, to remove a plug-in module, so that the effort required for the disassembly is greater, while at the same time it is not possible to ensure the locking.
Another known solution consists of the arrangement of two release levers which grip the plug-in module symmetrically from below, and push it out of the plug-in connector. The disadvantage of this technical solution is the high cost of the different mechanisms, while, at the same time, no locking occurs.